


Invitation To Touch

by SterekFangirl



Series: Young Sterek Love [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Stiles is heavily pregnant and apparently, that gives everyone who seems him permission to touch his belly. This is how Derek reacts.





	Invitation To Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely fangirls and fanboys! I do hope you enjoy this one! Sorry this took me to long to get out, but sex scenes are really hard for me to write. This kinda stuff is hard for me to write. All the love and drop me a comment if there is anything you'd like to see, related to this series or otherwise. All Sterek though! Enjoy!!

It was pack night.   
When Talia told them that they’d be taking some of the Hale pack Derek and Stiles decided they wanted to initiate pack night. Their pack was most their group of friends and that made bonding so much easier.   
They’d decided that going to a restaurant would be the best place so Stiles wouldn’t have to clean up when he was nearly eight and a half months pregnant.   
They went to a pretty casual restaurant, the pack taking up three tables and their food requiring four waitresses to carry it all. The restaurant was filled with loud chatter and laughter and Derek smiled at his pack. It was weird to think of anyone as ‘his pack’, but he was thankful nonetheless.   
Derek noticed Stiles was uncomfortably shifting. “You okay baby?” He asked, fretful.   
“Just need to pee. Help me up?” Stiles asked and held his hand out for Derek. The older man nodded and stood to help hoist his heavy mate out of his chair.   
“Want help walking?” The Alpha inquired.   
Stiles looked like he wanted to deny the offer but thought better of it and nodded. Since he hit eight months he’d been having a hard time walking. The pup was sitting heavily on his pelvis and made his hips hurt, and his gravity was constantly shifting. Stiles was clumsy even when he wasn’t eight months pregnant, but in this state, it was a hundred times worse.   
Derek and Stiles made slow progress to the bathroom but they made it there. Derek let Stiles go in the Omega bathroom and Derek himself went into the Alpha bathroom.   
As soon as he came out after relieving himself, he found Stiles sitting in a chair, rubbing his belly and rolling his neck. There were three men around him and a female, all Alphas judging by the way they stood around Stiles and hovered.   
Derek kept a growl in and approached his surrounded mate. “Sti, ready to go back to the table?” He asked, pointedly ignoring the other Alphas that were giving his mate attention.   
“Yeah. I need help getting up though.” It almost came out as a whine and Derek held back a chuckle at his adorable husband. He offered his hand and once again helped Stiles stand and placed his hands on the smaller man’s hips and steadying him until Stiles nodded, signifying that he was fine on his own two feet. “I’m good Der,” He muttered for his mate to hear. It was quiet and somber and Derek knew what that tone meant.   
“You tired baby?” He asked, knowing the answer. Again, his pregnant husband nodded. “Alright, I’ll tell the group and pay. Why don’t you sit by the front door so I can pull the Camaro up,” He offered.   
Stiles shook his head and smiled tiredly at Derek. “I’m fine to walk out Der, but I am gonna sit while you round up the pups. You’re in charge of ‘em tonight.”   
Derek helped Stiles sit on the benches near the front of the restaurant and quickly left to corral the ‘pups’ and pay the large check that sat in the center of the huge table. The pups all pitched in for the tip as Derek left to retrieve his mate by the front door.   
Stiles was sitting where Derek left him, but he had a Beta employee and a female Alpha sitting next to him. They seemed to be asking questions and Stiles looked like he was answering shortly, the annoyance growing on his normally patient face.   
Derek growled loudly when he saw the Alpha’s hand be placed on his Omega’s belly where their pup slept. The Alpha’s head whipped to him. She looked startled as Derek marched up to them and smacked that hand that rested on Stiles’ skin.   
“We’ll be going,” He growled at her and she looked confused and a little scared. Good, the wolf growled in Derek’s head. Stiles stood slowly, cupping his belly and throwing Derek an appreciative glance as they exited the building.   
The Omega clutched Derek’s hand as they walked to the Camaro. “Thanks, Der. God, I swear. You have a belly and everyone thinks it’s an invitation to touch it,” He groaned and Derek tightened his hand on his husband’s.   
Derek helps Stiles ease into the Camaro and briefly thinks that they’ll need a bigger car when they have more pups.   
He gets in and stays silent as he rips out of the parking lot.   
“Hey, you’re not mad at me right? I swear, I was trying to get them to leave,” Stiles muttered, unsure.   
“No Sti, I’m not angry at you.” 

They didn’t talk the rest of the way home and neither of them mentioned that Derek asked Stiles to text their pack not to come to the house tonight. Stiles just nodded and typed quickly before turning off his phone and letting Derek help him out of the car. He groaned a tiny but, and Derek could tell Stiles’ hadn’t meant to let it slip.   
“You okay?” He asked, quiet but concerned.   
“S’okay,” Stiles said before he seemed to reconsider. Derek knew it was because of what they’d talked about earlier that month about Stiles telling Derek about things and whenever he was in pain. “Actually, the pup is sitting in my pelvis and it kinda hurts to walk right now. It feels like their’s a bowling ball between my hips,” Stiles explained. Derek nodded.   
“Let’s get you on the bed and we’ll take care of it, okay? Let’s get inside. It’s kinda cold.”   
Derek guided his mate and pup inside their house and sighed as he tried to bury what was plaguing his mind.   
“Okay, sounds good. Tea?” Stiles asked and looked at Derek with hopeful and wanting eyes.   
“Sure, if you drink two glasses of water with it.”   
Stiles groaned but just nodded. They’d both learned early on to pick their battles.   
Derek, ever the dutiful Alpha, guided his husband to their bedroom and set his mate on the bed carefully and helped him pull off his shoes and maternity jeans, leaving Stiles in his loose boxers and a red tee shirt with the Flash logo on it. “Want some sweatpants?” Derek asked. Stiles looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded.   
“Yeah, it’s kinda cold.”  
Derek nodded and grabbed some of the sweatpants he had bought for his mate. He helped Stiles slide them onto his tired legs before going to the kitchen to put on some tea and filled a water bottle for his mate.   
He brought the drinks to their room and rested them on Stiles’ bedside table. He settled himself next to Stiles as he sipped the tea and flipped through the channels on their TV.   
They relaxed for a while before Derek’s wolf finally got the best of him. The smell of all those Alphas swirled around Stiles a little bit and it was too much for Derek’s inner Alpha. He attacked his mate’s neck and kissed and rubbed and smoothed his big hands over every inch of flesh.   
“Der?” Stiles huffed huskily.   
“Alpha’s scents on you, have to get it off. Me, you, pup, and pack, that’s it.”   
Derek knew Stiles understood. He sat there and then made a tiny noise as he shifted in the bed. Derek picked up on the sound and remembered what Stiles mentioned outside in the car. Very carefully and gently, he pressed a hand on Stiles’ pubic bone, right above where the Omega’s cock began. That’s where the pup was lying heavily in Stiles’ uterus and Derek knew it was causing the Omega pain.   
He sucked in a breath and started draining the pain. As it flowed from Stiles’ body and into Derek’s through black veins he listened attentively as Stiles sighed and moaned, slightly sounding pornographic.   
“God, I didn’t realize how much that’d been hurting,” He groaned and Derek huffed, self-satisfied. He dropped his second hand to cup Stiles’ cock lightly as he dipped his head so he could rub his cheek over Stiles belly. “Der,” Stiles whimpered and tried to thrust his hips up but they were held down by Derek’s hand as the Alpha continued to drain pain.   
“Sti,” The Alpha groaned with his Omega. When he felt the last of the pain drain he pulled one hand away from his mate’s pubic bone and used it to push Stiles’ shirt up so Stiles got the hint to take it off.   
Stiles pulled off his shirt and panted. Derek sucked at Stiles’ neck gently and pushed Stiles up the bed a bit more. “God, so beautiful,” Derek groaned and ran his hands up and down the Omega’s sides. “Perfect like this,” He praised.   
“Shut up,” Stiles groaned, slightly embarrassed.   
“No baby, I’ll keep telling you until you believe it,” Derek forced out, rocking his hips forward, letting Stiles feel how much Derek appreciated his little mate’s body.   
Derek grunted as Stiles tried to lift his hips up too, only to be weighed down by the pup ins his belly. “Derek-” Stiles whined, his body becoming needy and desperate. “Please, please. C’mon. Please!” He cried and Derek nodded.   
“I know sweetie, I know, I’ll help,” The Alpha assured his mate. Derek gently pulled Stiles’ maternity jeans, which were stretchy and eases off of Stiles’ hips with little trouble. He dug his fingers into the flesh of his mate’s hips and used his not inconsiderable strength to pick up Stiles’ hips and rock them together.   
Stiles peeled off his own boxers and jerked up to keep the physical contact.   
Stiles helped to remove Derek’s clothes and Derek groaned as they finally met, skin to skin. He growled when his cock slipped against Stiles’ spasming hole. “Fuck, C'mon,” He huffed before the head finally caught the rim and Derek jerked forward. They both nearly screamed. Stiles was tight. Almost unbearably tight due to the abstinence for two months. Stiles had been so uncomfortable and insecure for a while, but now Derek could sense his Omega was desperate and he was more than happy to help.   
Derek and Stiles joined in a comfortable and safe rhythm. “There we go, don’t worry, I’ve got you,” He whispered and slammed into his mate. Before his knot could form and pop inside his husband he pulled out as both of them climaxed together, Derek rutting his hips back and forth. “You good?” He asked worriedly, petting his mate’s belly and sides lovingly.   
“Mmm, I’m perfect,” Stiles whispered happily and putting his hands over Derek’s as they both caressed the bump lovingly. “I missed it. Missed you,” Stiles sighed and tugged Derek close to holding onto him, tightly.   
` “Good sweetie. I’m glad.”   
They settled together and nuzzled close, pulling close under the covers.


End file.
